fight_rocfandomcom-20200214-history
Lowen Heartz/Gear
Ever Legend (エバー・レジェンド, Ebā Rejendo) is the name of Lowen Heartz's Gear, passed down by his father, Rob Heartz, and remarked as having the potential to being one of the most powerful Gears in the F!GHT Universe. Lowen is currently training to harness its power but is unable to realize its full potential and only has access to a small percentage of it. When accessing the powers of his Gear, Lowen takes on forms that each provide their own advantages and disadvantages. While it appears to be a family Gear, Rubin Heartz, Lowen's uncle, does not possess Ever Legend. Rubin has also stated that Ever Legend chooses the strongest Heartz to wield its power, remarking how it possesses a level of sentience and only offers its powers to those it deems worthy to wield it. Description Classification At first glance, Ever Legend appears to be an Enhancer Type Gear because of the boosts it gives Lowen's physical abilities. But because Lowen has been unable to use its full power, it is unknown if his Gear can be classified as anything else once it matures. After gaining a fourth form, Lowen has begun experiencing powers that would classify his Gear as being a Generator Type, signifying that Ever Legend may in fact be a Unique Type since it shares traits of more than one type. Effects Ever Legend has the ability to magnify the amount of Drive Power Lowen possesses and pump it throughout his entire body to boost many of his physical stats to extreme levels, granting him a massive increase in strength, speed and durability. This is done by channeling the flow of his expanded Drive and regulating it through certain parts of his body. Rubin has stated that this is merely the "tip of the iceberg", hinting that Ever Legend has the possibility of additional effects. When training to use his Gear, Lowen confirmed that he's not using Ever Legend fully and only accessing a portion of its power. The reason is because the Gear causes a release of such raw power that Lowen's current body is unable to process it at this current time and that it has not yet matured enough to properly handle it. As his body grows and strengthens, more of Ever Legend's power becomes accessible. Currently, Lowen is able to increase his strength, speed and durability, but can only access a single stat boost at a time. Through proper training, Lowen is potentially able to access multiple stats simultaneously, as well as the time he can maintain these increases. He can switch between increases effectively so long as they are only for an instant. After training his Gear further, and through a combination of stress and experiencing extreme emotions, Lowen was able to access new forms that expel energy through his attacks. To initiate any of his boosts, Lowen gives a verbal command by yelling out either Strong Heartz, Fast Heartz and Tough Heartz, depending on which stat he wishes to increase, but in some instances has been able to summon the power through sheer will and reflex. Enhancer Forms Strong Heartz Strong Heartz (強肩・ヒアトズ (ストロング・ヒアトズ), Sutorongu Hiatozu; Japanese for "Strong Arm Heartz") dramatically increases Lowen's physical strength and punching power by pumping his magnified Drive through his arms and upper body, and is Lowen's principal form of attack to inflict the most damage against his enemies. When accessing Strong Heartz, Lowen's muscle mass swells slightly, causing them to become more defined and the veins to become noticeably pronounced, signaling the Drive power coursing through his limbs and pumping him up. He typically flexes his muscles when accessing it and his movements become more linear. *'Enhanced Strength:' Already a strong individual, when using Strong Heartz Lowen can nearly quadruple his strength for a single instance to deal a devastating attack. This is reserved for his Full Gear techniques, and when executing his standard Gear Techniques associated with Strong Heartz he's only about twice as strong than he normally is. Because of the extreme level of this increase, Lowen is hesitant in using this form against weak opponents for the lethality it potentially possesses. Its known that Rob Heartz was able to access only this form and proved strong enough to rival Othniel Gold in physical combat. Considering Othniel's monstrous levels of strength, it speaks volumes at the potential power Lowen can release if he properly uses Ever Legend to its fullest capabilities. Lowen can apply his new strength for more practical purposes such as hoisting huge weights over his head or to simply break the holds of stronger opponents and then perform a grappling maneuver in the process. While fighting Bull, he was able to grab the nearly 400lb, 8ft tall fighter and swing him through the air with relative ease. *'Enhanced Punching Power:' The amount of damage he can cause with a single attack is absolutely devastating. With a simple punch, he can level small structures, smash through stone pillars and boulders, or knock opponents back with such force that they are sent flying. He can also execute powerful drop attacks by jumping into the air and then slam down on the ground to create small earthquakes. Even against opponents as large as Bull, Lowen is able to send them flying with his enhanced punches. By focusing his Drive power into a single fist, Lowen defeated Bull with Heavy Knuckle, launching the Gear-enhanced fighter across the Whorl Arena and destroyed the signature ship wreckage located in its center. Fast Heartz Fast Heartz (脚式迅速・ヒアトズ (ファースト・ヒアトズ), Fāsuto Hiatozu; Japanese for "Swift Leg Heartz") increases Lowen's speed and reflexes to unbelievable levels, allowing him to avoid attacks and keep up with opponents with higher rankings. Typically, Lowen uses this form for evasion and to escape his opponent's reach and path of damage from their attacks. Lowen combines his natural agility with Fast Heartz to perform impressive acrobatic maneuvers, though nothing too complex. Instead, he defaults to flips or somersaults to avoid damage, or simply positioning himself around an opponent. This also allows him to weave around multiple attacks coming at him at once but because he's using Fast Heartz, he wouldn't be able to retaliate with the increased strength from Strong Heartz, relying on his natural strength for damage. He can adjust it to simply avoid attacks at close range, and increase it to match the land speed of other fast fighters. But if he increases it too much he can cause damage to the environment around him, destroying the ground underneath his feet as he moves, as well as damaging his legs from the pressure of the raw power coursing through them. The effect he produces and the speed he attains is not unlike Shifting, but appears to be more instinctual and less refined, resulting short bursts of speed in straight paths. When initiating Fast Heartz, Lowen taps the front of his foot against the ground a few times. Its unknown if this is a part of the activation process or simply a gesture Lowen makes out of habit. Fast Heartz's speed has been shown on par with Johnny Boy, and even hold his own against Ran D. Brand when using Knockout Power for a limited time. Tough Heartz Tough Heartz (鋼製肌・ヒアトズ (タフ・ヒアトズ), Tafu Hiatozu; Japanese for "Steel Skin Heartz") increases Lowen's ability to withstand pain and physical punishment for a few seconds, while also simultaneously increasing his body's ability to repair itself for a time dependent on Lowen's level of activity. Though these two effects do not happen simultaneously, with resistance to damage being a conscious activation and repairing wounds being more passive. When using Tough Heartz, Lowen must remain still and cannot perform any action while in this form. His body stiffens as he braces himself from the impact but can only absorb the hits for a short period of time, ranging into just a few seconds. This allows him to survive near fatal injuries and withstand attacks from even more powerful individuals than himself. The window in which he is semi-invulnerable is small and so Lowen has to work in tandem with his other forms to ensure that he isn't continuously attacked after Tough Heartz deactivates. Timing is crucial when it comes to using this form, and requires amazing reflexes and instinct to use in the heat of battle. If he can anticipate an attack, he'll be more prepared to defend against it. But if caught off guard, he won't be able to access it quickly enough. Also, among the three forms, Tough Heartz is the only one that requires time in between each use, so there is a bit of strategy involved when using this form. *'Accelerated Healing:' Another beneficial perk to Tough Heartz is that it increases Lowen's ability to repair damage to his body much faster, even in the middle of combat. Though he cannot be actively fighting when doing so. He often needs to hide for a moment or play dead as his body mends itself. Unfortunately, this ability can only be used sparingly, and limited to once a battle since it requires active concentration to use. If not, the repairs will be marginal and not enough to make any lasting difference in battle. How much Tough Heartz can repair Lowen's body depends entirely on how much time he concentrates on its effect. It mainly repairs superficial wounds, such as cuts and bruising, but it is unable to fix broken bones or loss of blood. To repair bones, they would need to be set into place so that Tough Heartz can heal the rest. Generator Forms Ever Legend has been described as having unique abilities besides enhancing a user's physical attributes. Rubin stated that Rob first discovered Ever Legend's hidden powers but was unable to access them because his body was not yet strong enough. With Lowen's natural gifts and power inherited by his father, Lowen was able to access these new forms. By affecting the flow of Drive throughout his body, he can cause energy to build and form so that it can be classified as Generator Types. The energy he's able to emit so far is fire by affecting the speed in which his Drive travels through his arms. It is unknown how many Generator Forms Lowen has at his disposal but so far has only be able to access one. Burning Heartz Burning Heartz (焔霊・ヒアトズ (バーニング・ヒアトズ), Bāningu Hiatozu; Japanese for "Burning Soul Heartz") This form of Ever Legend was first achieved sometime before the beginning of the story and has been noted as the reason why Lowen's Gear has the potential of being one of the most powerful ever documented. By accelerating the flow of Drive coursing through his upper body, Lowen is capable of superheating his skin to the point the surface becomes red hot and emits steam. Eventually with enough acceleration, his arms will ignite and release large streams of fire in the form of a blazing aura. A unique feature while using Burning Heartz is that Lowen's hair will become stark white and his eyes red similar to his mother. By focusing the energy into his fists, Lowen is able to dramatically increase the attack power of his punches and deliver them with explosive force. Lowen was first able to access this form when he experienced tremendous rage after his family's name was insulted and Aeben was threatened by bandits. His Drive exploded in anger and used his new form to quickly defeat his opponents. It took Lowen several months to learn to harness the power of Burning Heartz effectively to maximize its use without causing detrimental effects. The heat from the flames he emits is so intense that it causes devastating damage to the immediate surroundings, instantly setting wood and fabrics on fire while scorching anything else black. The damage he inflicts is similar to the amount when using Strong Heartz but with the added effect of fire and explosive power. Burning Heartz only increases damage from his fists and not lifting strength like Strong Heartz can. While the flames can be seen traveling over great distances, its not primarily a long range attack. To release the flames, Lowen must make contact with a surface first to transfer the energy through his arms and release it through his fist and outward. Without the initial catalyst, he would be unable to cast off any of these flames. *'Enhanced Strength, Speed & Agility:' With his body pumped with increased Drive, Lowen receives a boost to his physical strength though not to the same degree that Strong Heartz provides. With a single explosive punch, Lowen is capable of sending opponents flying through the air and smash them through walls. It also seems that the increased strength isn't limited to his arms since he is now capable of leaping into the air much higher then before. This could be due to stronger leg muscles since his Drive power is coursing through his entire body, providing an equal increase to his jumping skills and agility. With his new leg strength, he can maneuver himself much quicker and run faster than before. This allows him to immediately close in on a target and take advantage of the flames his body is emitting to hurt his target. When moving, the flames coming off of him trail behind him in thick streams. Overall, Burning Heartz provides an impressive boost to his already higher physical stats, making this form one of Lowen's strongest. Full Gear Forms Platinum Heartz Platinum Heartz (白金・ヒアトズ (プラチナ・ヒアトズ), Purachina Hiatozu) is the strongest form Lowen currently possesses and can only access it using Full Gear. Lowen chooses not to use this form unless absolutely necessary since it places the greatest pressure and strain on his body, as well as consuming a largest amount of Drive to wield. By activating this form, Lowen removes the limits to Ever Legend, unleashing its full potential and greatly amplifying all of his physical stats to tremendous levels. When activated, there is a huge release of power in the form of waves of force that also conjures up strong winds around the area. Its been noted that upon release, opponents and other people have been blown back by these winds, and the force it produces can shake the very foundation they are standing on. Lowen's body is shrouded in pure white energy, like an aura of light, and the irises of his eyes turn a glowing white, signifying the Drive power coursing through him. His hair also stands up slightly, while his eyes grow sharper. Aside from this slight physical changes, Lowen's muscle tone also becomes more defined and his aura is always present. This aura is much more fierce than Burning Heartz, which Lowen can use even as a shield against incoming attacks because of its intensity. He can consciously choose to extend this aura through sheer will, a representation of his emotion. When extending only a few inches from his skin, it represents Lowen in a calm state. When it flares out like white flames, it signifies Lowen is overcome with emotion and can extend even further out. Lowen has yet to master this form and its weaknesses outweigh the strengths at this current time because of the damage it inflicts on his own body when using. *'Greatly Enhanced Physical Attributes:' With Platinum Heartz active, all of Lowen's physical attributes have been increased to astonishing levels. His strength alone allows him to clash against elite fighters, and even simple punches are able to release waves of highly pressurized wind to push back opponents even further. His speed is such that even without using Shifting he can move almost as if teleporting, able to instantly appear near targets before they have a chance to react. Evading and maneuvering through targets and attacks almost appear effortless and he strike a target multiple times and appear as though he hadn't moved at all. *'Overwhelming Drive Power:' Weaknesses While Ever Legend produces extreme boosts to Lowen's abilities, there are several drawbacks for each form. As a whole, because of Lowen's lack of utilizing his Gear's full potential, he is only able to access one form at a time. Lowen would need to switch between each form to gain any of its benefits. The time in which he can use each form varies depending on how much power is needed to power it. Its theorized that with time he might be able to access more than one form at a time but he has yet to learn this ability. Also, it appears that switching between forms takes a few seconds to do, meaning that Lowen would have to use strategy when jumping between forms as there is a moment in between where he doesn't have access to any. Strong Heartz grants Lowen an extreme boost in strength, but because of such raw power coursing through his limbs his movements have been slowed down considerably. Often requiring Lowen to set his opponents up for the attack through distraction or careful timing. Lowen has to regulate the flow of Drive power into his arms to balance between the strength of his attacks and the speed in which they move. When using Tough Heartz, Lowen is limited to a few seconds of use. During this time he can withstand much more punishment and endure pain. He is not completely invulnerable, though, since strong enough opponents are able to inflict damage to Lowen and still be able to knock him back with enough force. Also, when using it internally to mend his injuries, the severity of these injuries affect the time required to heal, and is limited to only minor injuries. Major injuries would require medical treatment to treat first and then Tough Heartz can be used to mend the rest. Fast Heartz appears to be the only form with the least disadvantages, but because he does not have access to increased strength or toughness, Lowen can only execute speed-based attacks with his natural strength. It also appears that each form requires a verbal command to activate, and interruption would result in no access to these forms. Burning Heartz is a form of Ever Legend that consumes a greater deal of Drive power to use, meaning that Lowen burns through his energy at a much faster pace and leaves him unable to use the other forms. Also, emitting the flames can only be done through his arms and out his fists. Once Lowen deactivates Burning Heartz it requires a period of time to cool down, leaving him sweating and skin steaming. Also, it appears that this form has the shortest amount of time that Lowen can use consistently and is unable to activate it quickly again after a single use. Switching between forms too quickly can also prove exhausting since it consumes a great deal of Drive power to activate. If pushed too far, Lowen experiences fatigue at a faster rate and the effectiveness of his forms lowers. Once its consumed most of his Drive, the forms will no longer respond to Lowen's commands, nor will their effects be present. Leaving Lowen open to attack with little in the way of defending himself. Trivia * The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page.